


Making Memories

by SleepySsnail



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Gen, Hamilton References, Humor, M/M, Musicals, Road Trips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySsnail/pseuds/SleepySsnail
Summary: One weekend. Two Disney parks. Three romances. Four pining idiots. Five hours in the car trying not to throw someone out the window for needing the bathroom. It shouldn’t be too hard, but somehow it is.





	Making Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil have superstitions, Logan doesn't care, and Patton has a camera

##  _April 13, 2018. Friday._

**Personal note:** It has occurred to me that bother Virgil and roman feed into the superstitions associated with Friday the thirteenth.  This was proven when I went downstairs for breakfast only to see the two of them huddled on the sofa with a mass amount of blankets, pillows, a few stuffed toys (I believe Roman calls one Mrs. Fluffybottoms), and a substantial amount of snacks.  When I attempted to prompt them away from their den of lies, I was met with hisses and screams that I would be cursed by the bad luck if I did anything today.

Of course, I chose to pay no mind to this childish behavior and went about my day with Patton as he has no desire to indulge in a silly superstition.  While Roman and Virgil hid from the bad luck on the couch, I partook in one of Patton’s favorite pastimes of baking cookies.  He has noticed I have taken time from my day to spend with him, and I assume he is thankful as he regularly touches my shoulder fondly and wiped some cookie batter off my face today.

Note to self: Remember to take Patton’s temperature again, as he was very red while baking.

Once finished with dinner preparations, Patton and I presented food to Virgil and Roman who skeptically ate with us while we watched several Disney movies. Patton and I were not allowed on the couch as we had been moving about all day with the “bad luck” and “black magic.”  After declaring it was time to regenerate ourselves with sleep, Roman made it very clear that he and Virgil intended to stay on the couch until 12:00 AM on April 14, so as to ensure the bad luck had disappeared.

In the middle of the night Patton awoke me to ask if I was in need of a drink, and to properly hydrate myself I joined him downstairs for a glass of water where we discovered Virgil and Roman unconscious on the couch.  Patton made a high pitched sound of what could be delight, and took several pictures of the two who had moved closer to each other and were “cuddling.”

I pray that the next time this happens I am able to talk sense into the two fools instead of having to carry them up to their rooms with Patton taking photographs of us.. ** _  
_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It made sense at the time.

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend took me to Disney this last weekend and I had the time of my life and was inspired. This is also on my [tumblr](https://sleepyssnail.tumblr.com/post/174439555984/making-memories-chapter-one) and I honestly just had to make this.


End file.
